


Things Change (When You’ve Been Dead 30 Years)

by QMatchmaker888



Series: Assorted Rewrites for Different Fandoms [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Engaged Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, POV Castiel, POV Dean Winchester, POV Mary Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QMatchmaker888/pseuds/QMatchmaker888
Summary: Basically a rewrite of the scene where Mary meets Cas except Dean and Cas are engaged.





	Things Change (When You’ve Been Dead 30 Years)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the rapidly changing POVs are confusing. Please comment.

Something was wrong. Sam and Cas were supposed to be here. They were supposed to be surprised and relieved that he was supposed to tell Sam their mom was home. This was supposed to be a happy family reunion. He was supposed to introduce his mom to Cas. Instead they came back to an empty bunker with an angel banishing sigil on the wall.

”Mom,” Dean said, (Chuck, it still felt weird calling her that) “I’m going to go and check if there’s anything in the other rooms, you stay here.”

~~~

Mary heard footsteps echoing through the main room of the bunker. Someone was here. Someone who had kidnapped her baby boy. Well, he wasn’t a baby anymore, she had to remind herself. She whirled around and pointed her gun at the man who had just entered the bunker. He had messy black hair, a tan trenchcoat, and bright blue eyes. He looked almost as bewildered and angry as she felt.

”Put your hands up and get on your knees,” she said, voice filled with anger.

The man did not put his hands up, and he certainly didn’t get on his knees. It acted like he didn’t care that he had a gun pointed at his chest.

~~~

Castiel didn’t care that he had a gun pointed at his chest. Not that it would harm him, but that wasn’t why he didn’t care. This woman and her friends had banished him and taken Sam, essentially rendering him unable to fulfill Dean’s final request, for him to keep Sam safe. 

“Who are you and where is Sam?” He said, his voice shaking.

~~~

What Dean was not expecting to see when he re-entered the main room was his mom pointing a gun at his fiancée. He wasn’t sure what exactly he _was_ expecting to see but this was not it.

”Woah, Woah, Woah!” He exclaimed, rushing towards them, then seeing the look on his mother’s face he added, “He’s a... umm... freind.”

~~~

Castiel was filled with relief at the sight of Dean, and to be honest, more than a little shock, but mostly relief.

”Dean! You’re alive!” he exclaimed, before pulling his fiancée into a kiss.

~~~

Mary watched as a man she, just seconds ago, thought was the enemy, kissed her now-adult son, who was kissing him back. Was homosexuality even accepted in this age? It was only then she noticed the gold band that looped around her son’s right ring finger. A small smile crept onto her face. Then the two parted and Dean blushed.

Dean addressed Mary, “This is Castiel, my fiancée. He’s an angel, literally. With the wings and harp and everything.”

”Dean, you know perfectly well I don’t have a harp.” Castiel interjected.

”and Cas,” Dean continued, “this is Mary. Mary Winchester.”

The man... angel, she corrected herself, looked uncomfortable. Mary broke the silence. 

“So... I’m guessing gay marriage is now legal?” she said with a smile.

Dean relaxed. It was clear he had been nervous.

”Yeah,” Dean replied.

Oh, boy do things change when you’re dead for thirty years. This was going to take some getting used to.


End file.
